The Wolf That Fell In Love With Red Riding Hood
by Rindol
Summary: It's a oneshot. Don't be surprised. Romance and a twist. After all the version you heard of red riding hood isn't quite right. It was merely told as people believe it...if youd like to know more about the idea watch the "The wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood" video on youtube. Sorry nothing dirty, just pure sad love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I'm sure you have all heard the story of red riding hood but this would be a twisted tail of romance. A one shot that I have created because I really liked the song "The wolf fell in love with red riding hood. After all the fairy tale just told us what generally happened, Not the point of view. It's a bittersweet story because that's how life is bittersweet. Our fate…it's terrible isn't it.**

Red was a young girl that lived in a village. It was a dark village, full of fear and despair. Villagers were disappearing every day because of the demons and they lived constantly in fear because there were only a few. The house was about as empty as a ghost town. Apart from Reds family only a few other families lived in the village. The village was deep in the woods so no help or visitors ever arrived because the demons would get to them first.

"If we ever disappear," Reds mother once said "Go to your grandmother's house. It's where you will be most secure but beware of the demons, and keep watch of wolves, I hear there isn't any left but you can never be too careful."

In this village education was not enforced, just the basics of learning and math since they weren't expected to live long. Red hoped that day would never ever come. Her grandmother lived outside of the village, a few miles away.

xxXXXXXXxxxx

"Red!" cried out her mother from downstairs. "Red wake up!"

She stirred awake, yawning as she placed her hand over her eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight. "Uggh." She rolled over, hugging her pillow. "Mnmm." The birds were chirping cheerfully at the nice sunny day.

"Red! Get up now!" yelled her mother again

She sighed and slowly got up, putting on her favorite Red riding hood. It was a present from her grandmother that she had grown to love. She always wore it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She stumbled to put on her stockings and scurried downstairs.

"Yes mother?"

Her mother smiled at her gently, her eyes edged with exhaustion and fear but even so she still maintained her composure. She smiled and hand Red a basket. Red took the basket and took in a whiff at the warm baked muffins.

"I've made your grandmother her favorite muffins. Could you please go and take them to her?"

Red frankly was scared of the path to her grandmother's house but it was her duty to do as her mother wished.

Red smiled and nodded, trying not worry her mother. "Yes mother I'll take them to her right away." Her mother nodded. "It's best that you memorize the path."

"Yes mother." Chirped Red riding hood. She adjusted her hood and walked toward the door, she grabbed the handle hesitantly and turned to look at her mother one last time. "Mother." Her voice wavered.

Her mother simply smiled and asked "Yes?"

Red looked at her mother carefully. Her family has lived for centuries in this village. It's always been a fight between the demons and the villagers. Her mothers neck had a large scar, from an old wound that a demon fox gave her, long ago. She noted how tired her mother seemed, but she still kept perfect composure.

Red smiled. _–I won't worry you mother. I won't tell you that I'm scared of the forest.- _ "Dad said that Grandma would like some apples too."

Her mother gasped. "Oh silly me for forgetting. You're right." She scurried to the kitchen and returned holding some apples in her arms. She carefully put them into the basket.

"Now hurry along Red, before they get cold." She ushered Red out of the house. Red started walking toward the forest. Her mother was waving. "Be careful out there Red! And hurry home before dark!"

"Yes mom." Replied Red as she entered the forest. She treaded along the path quietly, always looking around. Frankly she didn't like forests at all; it's where people or monsters could hide anywhere.

*crack*

She whipped around quickly toward where she heard the branch crack, feeling a bit paranoid.

"Who's there?" She quickly picked up a branch and held it menacingly. "I-I warn you, I'm armed."

From behind the trees, a demon with wolf ears, tail and a human form watched Red curiously.

-_What is she doing?- _ he wondered as he watched her look around alert and worried. His tail swished quietly and slowly, back and forth. His eyes looked at hers, they were brown and were filled with fear. She had a petite form and didn't seem to have any scars; like most of the surviving villagers had. She seemed pretty weak and vulnerable.

She took some steps back and tripped on a branch.

"Agh!" she landed with a thud against a tree. The branch she had in her hand slipped out.

"I swear." She said frustrated as she stood up and fixed herself. She looked around cautiously as she picked up her basket. Her eyes caught sight of the tail swishing. She looked at the shadow of some sort of boy with ears.

-_Is that a wolf tail?- _ she looked up at the towards the ears and her eyes widened. It was a boy that seemed to look around her age and had a sort of dark black or blue hair. His eyes were gray. He was looking at her chuckling to himself. Red face was flushed.

_-He just saw me clumsily fall.- _Her eyes fell back to his tail swishing back and forth. _–He's a demon!- _ She quickly walked back to the path.

-_Did she see me?- _he followed her still feeling curious about her. He hid behind the trees.

"S-stay away!" she cried as she began running away. –_Why is he following me?! Is he going to eat me?!- _

She heard footsteps chasing after her. "P-please! Go away!"

A hand then jerked her back.

"!" Red looked scared and alarmed at the person who grabbed her. "STOP! I DON'T TASTE GOOD!"

She flung her basket at him, landing a good wack on him.

"Ouch!"

-_that voice…- _she looked up. There was Slice, the woods cutter. Most young men that managed to survive to live to their teens were woods cut men

"Slice…" she said still feeling frightened. Her eyes met his. They talked to each other now and then and grew up together.

"Red what're you talking about?" he looked at her slightly amused "That hurt. I saw you and I just wanted to greet you."

"N-nothing! I just thought there was something out there." Out of the corner of her eye she searched around for the wolf. –_Is he still following me?- _

"Is something wrong Red? You seem pale." He looked at her worriedly as he placed his hand on hers. "And you're ice cold. What're you doing out here anyways?"

The Wolf observed Slice. Slice seemed to be about Reds age and seemed to be very close to her. He had brown hair and although he was smiling his eyes that were blue, seemed cold. The Wolf watched his expression as it turned colder even thought he was stroking her cheek.

-_I want to feel her skin.- _the Wolf thought, feeling a bit jealous. Red turned away, pulling her hood to cover her face.

"I'm on my way to my grandmothers and you?"

Slice smiled. "I've been gathering wood but that's just an excuse so I could come see you."

Reds eyes sparkled in embarrassment. "S-slice!" She looked away. "I-I have to go." He was always making those kind of jokes but they always got to her.

The Wolf examined Reds blushing face, it was so adorable and innocent. Red felt the wolves gaze and blushed even more. She turned away so the wolf wouldn't be able to see her expression. Slice noticed her uneasiness and glanced in the direction she seemed embarrassed about.

_-There's nothing there.- _He looked back at her, she still seemed embarrassed.

-_Maybe she's gona crazy and is imagining guys or something.-_

-_I think he's watching.- _She moved away from Slice and quickly ran off toward her grandmother's house. "I'll see you when I return!" she waved at Slice and ran.

-_I want to go home as soon as possible.- _and so she hurried off.

Slice smiled and waved, but once she was out of sight he laughed and headed back to the village with his ax on his shoulder. "Silly girl. I should have taken you here and now when I had the chance, if not now I'll take you soon. Not many young cute girls are here to take as wives. I'll take her and forced her to bear my children and take many more wives. We're childhood friends after all and she doesn't have many experiences with guys so—"

The Wolf growled and Sliced looked around cautiously. –_What was that?-_ he wondered

"R-red?" Slice called out, wondering if it was maybe Red that was out there. The Wolf growled even louder. Slice dashed in the direction of the village.

-_No wonder most demons complain that humans are really the monsters. I wonder if she's also a monster.- _and so he followed her


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxXXXxxxxxxxxx

Red arrived at her grandmother's house. She knocked at the door. "Grandma! Grandma!?" Her grandmother owned a nice wooden house in the woods.

Her Grandma then opened the door. There was a sweet lady with wispy hair. Her age was etched on her face, she seemed tired and worried but her face lit up when she saw Red.

"Oh! Red you're here. You're just in time for lunch. I've made some sandwiches." Red quickly stepped inside and closed the door, locking it.

Her grandmother looked at her anxiously because it was unusual of Red to step inside without hugging her at least first.

"Granny! A Wolf was following me!" Red looked pleadingly at her, desperate for help and scared.

Grandma stopped in her tracks toward the kitchen and turned to look at Red.

"A Wolf?!" repeated her grandmother surprised. Her grandmother then started laughing. "Oh Red that's preposterous. God you had me worried."

"Granny! It was a demon Wolf!" Red insisted "He was my age had wolf ears and a swishy tail, his shoulders were broad and wide and his hair was a dark blue!"

Red's Grandmother looked at Red, her face showed concern. "Red you probably just met a handsome boy." She said "Wolf demons have become extinct since I was a young girl."

Her grandmother was thrown out of the village since she was accused of things like witchcraft and collaborating with demons. They were just rumors but then a girl died and her grandmother was accused. Her grandfather managed to save her by convincing the villagers to sentence her to exile.

Her grandmother glanced out and noticed it was getting late. "You should go out with him. Hurry up or some other girl will take her. Thank you for the apples, take one and hurry on back before it gets dark." She handed Red some sandwiches. "Tell your mother I say thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved goodbye.

Red walked back into the forest, confused. –She's never sent me home like that before….usually she tries to keep me for as long as she can. Well whatever I'd better get going before it gets dark.-

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Huff! Huff!" Red was sprinting and panting. "G-go away!" She hurried through the woods, running past trees and branches.

She turned to see a demon fox chasing her. "Come back here you look delicious! You can't go very far anyways you weak human." It snickered. Red could see it licking its razor sharp teeth. The demon fox seemed pleased with itself that it had found food.

"P-please!" tears began to form at the edge of Red's eyes as she began feeling more and more threatened. She kept panting as she sprinted; her chest starting to hurt with each breath. She was running out of energy. She dashed through the trees looking around desperately for any kind of help or any kind of way to escape.

"H-help! Slice! Anyone! Please! Please stop!" Red yelled in terror as she kept running. She let out a shriek of terror as the fox sunk its teeth into her arm.

xxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Far away in the trees, the Wolf was relaxing in the trees. His ears twitched slightly at the sound of activity.

-Sounds like the fox demons are at it again.- He lazily turned to look in the direction the sound was coming from. The fox demons were well known for hunting humans. They loved the taste of human flesh and enjoyed licking the blood of humans.

The Wolfs eyes widened in surprised as he got the glimpse of a red riding hood fleeing through the woods and heard her shriek in a way that only a frightened and cornered animal would. He quickly got up and dashed in that direction.

xxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

*crunch*

Red crouched in terror as she saw the fox withdraw its fangs from the tree. He had lunged for her, but missed since Red's knees gave out causing her to slip onto the ground. She whimpered and shivered in fear as the demons foxs eyes met hers. It licked its lips that still had some of her blood on them. The fox demon put its hands on her chin and began opening its mouth, getting ready to eat her.

*crunch* the fox turned towards that direction, taking in a whiff at the air. He gave a sigh as he recognized the scent.

"Impisi." The demon fox muttered and glared, growling toward that direction. Red whimpered and attempted to back away from the demon fox. "Have you come to watch or take my prey?" the demon fox said quietly

-No, tell me there isn't anymore. If there's more foxes I won't be able to escape.- thought Red horrified as her eyes could only look on in fear at her attacker.

*Thud*

Red was shaking in horror as another demon tackled the demon fox. The other demon was tall with broad shoulders; he walked over to Red and picked her up. Red stayed as still as she could. Her hand was bleeding where the fox had bitten her. The figure glanced at her wound and then glared at the fox..

"Didn't your mother teach you not to take what isn't yours. Not to mention not to pick on those weaker than you? " He leaned down to lick her wounds and she simply whimpered in pain.

The demon fox angrily stood up. "Impisi, that village girl is my meal! Stop treating to her wounds!"

The figure laughed mockingly at him. "Keep your hands off her, you touch her and I'll kill you. Don't you dare ever frighten her again." He then walked away carrying Red.

Red wouldn't meet his eyes; she was full of fear, she struggled to breathe properly. He ripped off some of his clothes and tied it to her wound. "There that should stop the bleeding." He said

-He's nice…- she looked at him with wide eyes confused –but demons aren't nice…-

Her eyes drifted toward the shadow of a tail. Its fur was rough and dark.

-Is that not the Wolfs tail that I saw before?- Unthinkingly she reached out and grabbed it.

"!" The figure stopped. "Can you not-" His tail twitched.

Red glanced at his face, still grabbing his tail. He wasn't looking at her but his ears were twitching. He seemed embarrassed.

"Oh!" she quickly let go of his tail. "I-I'm sorry!" she blushed and tried to look away but was impressed by the ears. –but he really is a wolf demon…..grandma said they don't exist anymore…-

Red put her hands together, stroking them to calm herself down, she kept looking at his tail and ears. Silence grew between them only broken by the crunch of the leaves as he walked.

-I feel like I just found something forbidden…..i thought all demons were bad. He can't really be a wolf demon.- she thought trying to convince herself

"I'm sorry but-" she started saying

"?"

-Is she going to ask me to put her down? Or why I rescued her? Or maybe her wound hurts—

"Can I feel your ears!?" she asked a she held up her hands, already reaching for them.

The wolf stopped walking.

-She wants to feel my ears?- he thought confused. "You don't want to know why-?"

"I honestly don't think you're going to eat me," she replied, quietly feeling his ears. "You wouldn't carry me this gently if you were and I really want to know if you're a wolf demon or not."

She stroked his ears gently, tugging on them slightly. They seemed very much like wolf ears to her.

"H-Hey!" He put his hands over hers. "Stop pulling my ears! I am a wolf demon now stop!"

"Who are you?" she asked. "I've never seen a demon save a human. They told me that all the wolf demons were dead!" She looked at him demanding for an answer.

The wolf kept on walking. "They call me Impisi which is another name for Wolf. I don't know what happened to the my clan, all I know is that…" He paused and began growling

"the humans betrayed us." He said

"I see." She stole a glance at his face. He seemed confused.

"Ummm." she fumbled around with her basket and took out the sandwiches and an apple. "You can have these as a thank you for helping me, and in case you're hungry and my blood is tempting you." She offered them to him feeling grateful to him.

He put her down gently and took them quietly, surprised. It was the first time he was ever offered anything.

"I'm not a vampire!" he said as he looked at her. "Thanks anyways." He took a bite into the sandwich, they were near the village. Red looked at him concerned, if she stayed any longer it would be dark and she sure didn't want to take a chance on knowing whether other demons where kind or not.

"I have to go."

-Does she really have to?- he wondered, hoping she'd stay for awhile more. "Fine but I'll be here waiting for you."

"Eh?! Why! Please don't enter the village, they'll try to kill you."

He looked away. "Just because I want to make sure that your wound heals." He said gruffly

-because I want to see you again.-

"….sure …. Thank you for everything." She thanked him, looking at him a bit unsure

She waved at him and hurried along into the village.


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxXXXXxxxxx

-I think I'll ask my mother about them.- Red greeted her mother . "Mom! Mom!"

"Yes honey?" her mother answered, she was in the kitchen with her father.

Red sat at the table and began eating. "Mom what do you know of wolf demons?" Red hid her injured hand under the table so her mother wouldn't worry.

Her mother paused thoughtfully. "Well, I know they're extinct-"

"I know that they used to pair up with people." Her father cut in.

Her mother looked at her father surprised "Pair up with people?"

"Yeah, they claimed it was some sort of love but then the person they 'loved' disappeared."

Red stopped eating and started coughing. –Am I going to disappear!?-

"Red Red! Chew your food properly!" yelled her mother as her father handed her a glass of water.

"thanks dad." She said coughing, she took a sip and cleared her throat. "So why would they disappear?" she asked.

"Who knows?" said her father "But one thing I do know is that there was a group of people, sort of like a religion cult that were against this demon 'love', rumor is they haunted down every couple and killed them."

"HONEY!" Reds mother cried. "Oh!" her father stopped surprised.

Red looked at them both. Her mother has never acted that way before. "Ummm I'll get going to my room, thank you for the meal." She quickly hurried up the stairs.

"That girl." Said Reds mother "I know she doesn't like the forest but… and then asking about those things, how you could tell her, you almost let it slip."

Reds father hugged her mother from behind; he kissed her cheek and held her hand. "It's ok, my mother survived, we were born human though it was very close."

Reds mother took off her apron and shoved it in his face. "Darling you have very loose lips." She complained. Reds father grinned. "So you wanna test my lips huh?"

"Ahh you're terrible!"

Meanwhile upstairs Red mulled over what had just happened. She laid in her bed hugging her injured hand that was still wrapped in the piece of fabric that Impisi had torn off his clothes. It had his scent, she felt her face flush and her heartbeat quicken slightly at the thought of him.

xxxxxXXXXXxxx

Impisi was sitting on top of a tree, eating the sandwiches.

*crunch crunch* he chewed on it hungrily.

"I wonder if she'll ever return." He finished his sandwich and took a bite into the apple. "Well hopefully her wound doesn't hurt anymore."

The demon fox stood at the base of the tree. "Hand it over you dumb dog. You caused me to lose my lunch."

Impisi ate the apple quietly. "No." he said stubbornly as he finished it and dropped the apples core on his head. It fell on top of the demons foxs head. The fox demon looked up and growled.

"You wolves always get in our way. Even if it's just you now. Why did you heal her!"

Impisi kept gazing off toward the village. He seemed unconcerned with the demon fox at his feet.

"Stay away from her and if you want to eat anybody, take the woodcutter."

The demon fox glared at Impisi. "You're the only one of your kind! The humans killed your family. You can't do anything against us since there are more of us than you."

Impisi simply smiled a bit. "If you do anything to her, I'll simply kill you all."

The demon fox shuddered, Impisis voice was dead serious and the demon fox was wise to not oppose.

xxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Throughout the next days Red wouldn't step near the forest; she felt scared, unsure and confused. She peeked out the window, she felt unsure of what she felt for the wolf, sure it was nice to be in his arms but she could have been killed. Two more villagers had disappeared from the village. Rumors had spread around the village of how they were abducted by some kind of demon and never seen again. It was a woman and a man that were kidnapped. Though their family mourned for them, they wouldn't go out and search. She wondered what she would ever feel if her family died. Her body shuddered and ached with sorrow as she hastily turned her thoughts to something else.

Red slowly walked down the stairs and watched as her parents did their chores.

-How long will we be together.- she wondered, and she saw how they looked at each other affectionately. They had been some of the few people who had been able to find love and be happily married.

-Impisi he said was his name….- She glanced out the window, with her hands leaning against it.

-I-I want to meet him.- she smiled sadly and started walking out the door.

"Mom, I'm going out." She grabbed her Red riding hood and quickly jogged to where the village met the forest. Her mother and father stood astounded since she had never gone out before.

"It's Slice huh." Her father said, sure of it.

Her mother simply smirked "It's love."

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxx

There were no villagers in sight, which wasn't surprising.

"Impisi!" she called out, looking around. It was dark and the whole place was just lit by moonlight. "Impisi!"

-Wolves have a good sense of hearing don't they?- she wondered

From far away, Impisis ears twitched. They picked up the sound of the voice calling him.

He stood up from the tree and jumped from branch to branch toward it.

-Red!-

He quickly ran toward it.

-I can't believe she's actually calling me.- The demon fox merely watched quietly as Impisi ran.

-I've never seen him that kind or eager about anything or anyone.- he analyzed quietly. He decided it best to keep it to himself. After the human kind was only trouble and if they got rid of the wolf it'd be even better for the demon foxes.


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Red!"

Red glanced in that direction and turned around noticing a figure carrying a torch. She put her hand over her eyes, trying to shield her eyes from the strong light and watched him.

"S-slice?" she asked unsure.

The figure approached her. "Red what are you doing out?"

She took a step back. "Just enjoying the night life." She remarked with a small unsure smile.

Then a strong cold wind breezed between them causing the leaves to rustle. They looked at each other.

-Slice seems a bit intense.- she noticed as his eyes shined with intensity. He approached her slowly.

"S-slice?" she asked nervously.

"You know if you're out at night anything can snatch you away." His hand slowly stroked her hair and he leaned over to smell it. Red began to feel uncomfortable. Slice seemed kind of intimidating today.

"Any demon can take you away, right now and no one would notice." Slice said coolly, as if suggesting something.

A hand reached out to slap Slices hand away. "You're right. I'm the demon here and I'll be snatching her away." A voice replied

Impisi had Red in his arms, glaring at Slice. Slice took a few steps back

-I can't defeat him on my own, and he's going to take her.-

He took some steps back and yelled. "Help! Red is being taken by a demon!"

Lights switched on as villagers heard his cry of plea.. "A demon!?" "That sounds like Slice voice!" Villagers began quickly getting up.

Impisi glared at Slice. "You're the one that tricking everyone. You're the one that's stealing all of the girls and giving them to the demon foxes once you are done with them!"

Reds eyes widened in surprise. That simply could not be.

Slice grinned. "Dumb demon they'll never trust you. You should leave before they come here but you're right I am the son of a Fox demon and a human woman."

Red was flabbergasted. Impisi simply grinned. "I knew it that's why you smelled different." The villagers voices were coming closer. Red snapped out of her trance like surprise and hurried Impisi toward the woods.

"Go!" she said pleadingly

"But when will I meet you again?" he asked

"I'll be going to my grandmothers soon." She told him quietly so that Slice wouldn't hear.

Impisi gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad I can touch you, but beware of that him."

His eyes looked coldly over to Slice. Red entwined her fingers within his.

"I promise, I'll be careful."

He turned his back toward Slice as his other hand held onto Reds chin, gently tilting her head towards his. He leaned down and kissed her gently and sweetly as his tail twitched in slight excitement.

"Red, I love you." He whispered quietly.

"Impisi…"

"THE WOLF IS HERE! HE'S EATING RED!" Villager carrying pitchforks and torches appeared. Red hurriedly pushed Impisi toward the forest. She glanced back at them anxiously as she hurriedly kept pushing him. "Go Impisi! Go!"

"Red, I want to meet you again."

"We will!" she promised. "Now go!"

The villagers surrounded the place, not daring to step into the forest because the forest was full of demons.

"Red! Red!" Reds mother hurriedly came, her skirt was fluttering with the cold breeze.

Her father reached her first holding a rifle. "Red! Did that demon hurt you?!" he examined her all over but Red quickly jerked her hand away so he wouldn't see the fox bite she received earlier.

"No father no! Slice just saw some shadow and thought it was a demon." She quickly said, trying to find a good excuse for Impisi to get a head start.

The other villagers overheard Red. "A shadow?!"

They all looked at Slice in utter disbelief and disgust. "You woke us up and worried us all for nothing!?"

Slice looked back at them defiantly. "No! There was a wolf demon! He was going to take Red!" He looked at Red expecting her to back him up. She simply said "No you approached me and said that in this darkness I could be taken away and no one would notice. Then you began to act all strange-"

"A demon!" a villager cried "Slice is a demon who took human form to trick us!" Pitchforks rose to the sky as other villagers yelled in agreement.

Another villager whispered "I'm pretty sure all the wolf demons are completely gone. He must be lying."

"He must be making things up and wanted to take Red. He's probably one of those things." The other whispered back.

All of the villagers began muttering amongst themselves things against Slice.

"I knew a boy like him would never do us good." "I knew he was after Red all along." "After Red how many other village girls would he get?" "He probably just said there was a demon because Red was screaming for help and he wanted to cover it."

Red was quickly led by her mother back into the house. Her father looked at the villagers and said "Take care of him. I never want him near my family again."

Once in the house they sat her on a chair. "Red did he do anything to you?!" her mother had her hands on her shoulder and was looking seriously at her. She then noticed the piece of fabric that was tied to her.

"Red what's that?"

"Nothing! It's just fashion!" Her mother forced her to take it off and there was Rins arm healed. Red looked surprised. "Oh god, I'd murder him if he ever did anything to my daughter." Her mother said as she gave a sigh in relief, silently thanking God that Red was not injured.

"Honey you can be pretty violent sometimes." Said Reds father. "Did he do anything strange to you Red?"

"He got my hair and got super close and sniffed it. He was acting weird. Almost like he wanted to kidnap me." She said thoughtfully.

Her father placed his rifle back in its place with a loud thud. "Don't ever get near him Red. He's bad news. Village girls have been disappearing lately. We think he's responsible."

Red simply nodded. "Yes father."

Her father took a hunting knife and handed it to her. "You will be going to go live with your grandmother. This village isn't safe for you anymore."

"Wait!" she stood up "What about you guys!?"

Her mother placed her hand on her fathers shoulder and smiled sadly. "We can't go besides we aren't young and helpless."

"Pack your things Red. You leave tomorrow at sunrise." Said her father firmly.

Red looked at her parents pleadingly. They simply looked at her with a kind yet stern expression. "Okay." She finally gave in.


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Morning came and after her goodbyes with her parents, Red sneaked off into the path of the woods. Impisi met her as soon as she entered the woods and no one was around her.

"Impisi." She looked at him full of affection.

"Red." He said as he looked at her with the same level of affection. He glanced down to look at all the things she was carrying.

"Have you decided to live with me?"

She looked at him stunned. "I didn't know that was an option."

He smiled and held out his hand. "Come live with me."

She smiled and took his hand. "I wanted to meet you." She whispered.

Together they sat at the base of a tree as Impisi ate an apple that Red had brought.

"You know Impisi I've never heard of a demon falling in love with a human. So I wonder how even Slice was made. Is he really a fox demon?" She looked at him as he looked at her. Their eyes met each other's. She smiled watching him messily eat the apple.

"?" He seemed a bit confused. "It doesn't make sense to me either but it's this feeling. Yes he is, partly. The demon foxes mutter that its forbidden but that won't stop us because I really love you." He put his hand over his heart.

She put her hand over her heart, smiling a bit. "This feels like destiny."

They spent the whole day together but in the end Red went to her grandmothers house. She made Impisi wear a cloak and giggled a little, amazed at how normal he seemed. He seemed a bit uncomfortable at how it covered his tail and ears.

She looked at him entranced by how normal he looked. He carried her things with one hand and held her hand with another. "I'll introduce you to my grandmother." She said smiling. He nodded, feeling happy that she was happy. "She's nice you'll like her."

They approached the house. Something felt wrong to Red.

*Sniff Sniff* Impisi looked around alert. "Slice."

Red looked at him. "Slice?" She knocked on the door. "Granny!" she knocked over and over. There was no response. Finally she tried to open the door. It opened much to her surprised, since her grandmother was very hardcore with locks but who could blame her since she did live in a dangerous location. Red had always been a bit surprised at how the demons had never even tried to attack there. The lights in the house were off. She cautiously looked around.

"Somethings wrong." She instantly said. "Impisi." She held his hand more tightly. Her eyes fell upon some drops of blood in the floor. "Impisi." Her voice quivered.

"Red, Slice has been here and…that isn't his blood…." He leaned down and looked at the blood. "This is quite fresh."

"No…no…it cant be…" she took some steps back, her knees gave out and she fell onto the floor. "No…no….Slice didn't…..Slice…..couldn't…it's not possible…."

Impisi took a few deep breaths. "He's still here." He looked at Red, who was still full of doubt. He got up a started searching the rooms, one by one, finding nothing in each. He finally came upon the kitchen, there was a weak smell of baked goods. As he drew closer, he saw blood splattered all over the walls. He came upon a figure, hunched over and slicing something and putting them into a pot. There was a sound a bones crunching, with each and every swipe of the knife.

"You." Said Impisi.

The figure simply walked over to the sink and washed his hands and held out the apron for Impisi.

"You killed her." Slice said to Impisi with a sinister smile, trying to pin the blame on Impisi.

"You're mad." Said Impisi as he shook his head

Slice simply laughed and said. "Perhaps but you're the full demon here. They'll never believe you."

"Impisi?" Red was looking around as she stumbled upon them. She had been too frightened to stay on her own. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood and the mutilated corpse. Her grandmothers belly was slit open and it seems like she had been attacked by some kind of animal.

She fainted overwhelmed by it, all of her fears taking over and Impisi caught her before she hit the floor.

"You're next." Slice said as he started approaching Impisi.

*Ca chnk* "Mom?!" a masculine voice called out

"Sir! He's here he has Red! He's going to take her!" yelled Slice using his innocent concerned voice.

"You really did plan all of this." said a bitter Impisi.

"Red!" yelled Reds father as he stepped in. "You get away you disgusting wolf."

He aimed his rifle and shot Impisi. Blood spurted out of his eye, since the bullet hurt his cheek and part of his eye. Impisi gave out a wounded cry but even so he refused to drop her. He guarded her as he defiantly glared at them.

Red's father took aim again and shot Impisis shoulder. Impisi fell to the ground with Red still on top of him. Blood was streaming from his wounds. Red's father approached the demons body cautiously, aiming to kill him.

"Wait." Said Slice, stopping Reds father. "He's the reason that my reputation was tarnished. I'd like the honor of killing him." He took out his ax. Red's father nodded and picked up Red and carried her off. "I knew that boy was good. Who would have thought that a wolf demon would still be alive."

Slice cut up Impisi and then left him for dead. Red however never woke again not until the time came.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Years passed and only about 13 people still lived in the village. Red's father was long dead now. He had died of natural causes. Red's mother was old nowmand cared for Red as a desperate last hope.

Red has grown into a beautiful young woman, even in her sleep. Slice was promised Reds hand by her father that if she ever woke up he would be the one to marry her. Red was somehow maintained healthy by mother who nurtured her everyday.

One day Red woke up but her memories were hazy. She barely remembered anything. She was unable to recognize anybody or even less realize what had happened. So she spent most of her days roaming around the village trying to remember and going on dates with Slice.

One day Slice took her on a picnic, she felt that they were destined since he made her feel so happy and he was a nice young man. He was the one who had protected her; he was the love of her life. She felt they would be a wonderful couple if they ever married. They sat together on a picnic blanket and happily ate.

Slice messily ate his bread with jam. Red smiled cheerfully and handed him a napkin, laughing at him.

They talked to each other until Slice had to leave for his woodcutting duties. She smiled and waved goodbye to him as he headed back to the village. After Slice left she sat at the base of a tree, hugging one of her knees and looking at the sky. She bit her apple and kept admiring the beauty of nature.

Her hair drifted with the breeze and she smiled cheerfully as she put her red hood down to feel the breeze.

She took a deep breath and let it out, she felt relieved to be on her own.

"It's so nice to be alone for awhile." She said quietly as she took another bite of the apple.

She heard leaves crunching as she heard to someone else sit on the other side of the tree. She laughed "You missed me so much you came back huh?" she said teasingly.

"Yes, I wanted to meet you, I wanted to see you, I wanted to touch you Red." Replied a voice

Red dropped her apple startled. "You're not Slice!" she back away startled. The figure stood up. He had a grand figure but seemed scarred everywhere. He had an eyepatch on top of his eye. He leaned over to pick up his apple and held it out for her to take.

"I believe this is yours." He said kindly. "It's been too long." He gave a weak smile.

Red startled inched closer and took her apple. "Yes thank you. Umm excuse me I'll get going." She began picking up her things and putting them into the basket. She wanted to hurriedly leave.

"Please wait Red!" She looked at him stunned. "How do you know my name demon?"

She picked up the basket and began walking backwards scared. "You're not going to eat me are you?"

He smiled and took her hand and placed his hand on her cheek.

"W-wait! What're you doing demon!"

"Red why are you with Slice?"

Red tried to back away unsuccessfully as the Wolf held her. "Slice is going to be my husband!" she looked at him with eyes full of fear.

"Red, you're going to marry the murderer of your grandmother."

Her eyes widened in horror. "No. You're lying. They told me a wolf demon killed her. Slice protected me from the wolf!"

She took notice of his ears and tail now. "Aren't you a Wolf demon?! They said the last one was dead!"

He took her hand and led it to stroke his tail. "When we first met you grabbed my tail." Red froze as he stood close.

"I-I would never!" she exclaimed

"Red I am a Wolf Demon, my name is Impisi we were in love years ago but your father shot me and Slice well 'Sliced' me and left me for dead but I've waited for you."

She looked into his eyes. They seem filled with sorrow but innocent.

"No….Slice saved me…even if he is a terrible person he'd never kill anyone, especially my family. You! You're lying! You steal young girls and take them!"

Impisi was busy rubbing his cheek against her hand. He seemed so smitten with the contact.

"oi stop!" She pulled her hand back. She then noticed something moving near them. Impisi began to growl.

"Red!" Slice stormed between them. "Get away from him! He murdered your grandmother."

Impisi took a step back and looked at Red with a look full of affection.

"I wanted to meet you, I wanted to touch you, I wanted to talk to you , honestly-"

He held both of her hands and said quietly. "To me you're precious. I promise I'm gentle. I'm sorry Red ….as much as I've prayed my claws and fangs won't go away. Red …wolves only claim one mate forever.."

Red felt her heart yearn for him. She felt lost and confused. She put her hands on his face and felt around, trying to recognize his features. She slowly took his eye patch off and saw he no longer had the eye, it had healed but his eye was gone.

"Did it hurt?" she gently stroked the place where his eye once was.

"Mm." he nodded. Her hands then noticed the scars on his shoulder and scars all over him. She turned to look at Slice. "Is this true?" she asked him

"What!?" cried out Slice as he looked offended that she'd even ask.

" No! He's just a stupid wolf that got shot by villagers. That's how he got the wounds." Slice held out his hand for Red to return. She simply glared at him. "You're lying." She said. "The villagers believe that no wolf demon exist."

She looked at Impisi and handed him an apple. "What's your plan Impisi?"

He took the apple and stood near her. "Slice can't marry you and won't marry you. Red you're destined to marry me!"

Reds heart started beating a bit fast. "B-bu-"

Slice intervened "She can't marry you, you're a demon, she's a human."

Impisi simply grinned mischievously. "But I love her unlike you and you're a half demon."

Red felt all of a sudden all of her memories return. Slice let out a frustrated yell and looked at him with eyes full of hate. He drew his axe and pointed it at him. "Your story has only one ending, an unfortunate fate."

Red stepped back. Her head ached as it took it all in. In the end Impisi and Red were never meant to be together, that was their fate.

Impisi smiled simply. "You're right, our meeting had only one kind of ending." He looked at Red affectionately.

"But that does not mean that we can't change our fate."

He dodged the axe as Slice kept swinging wildly at him; Slice was huffing, quickly running out of breath. Then his eye had a mischievous glint, Red caught sight of a smirk on Slices face.

"Yarrrrrrrrghhhhh!" yelled Slice as he gave one last strong effort. His hands reached back and he swung with all his force he could. Slice was in a calculating stance.

"Impisi!" Red yelled as she pushed him out of the way and cried out in pain as she was struck by its sharp blade. The sound of the axe piercing the flesh echoed. Her soft skin sliced by the power axe.

"No…" Slice said as he quickly let go of the axe and stared stunned. "No..Red…" He stepped back in horror at what he had done. "No…it can't be.."

"Red!" Impisi quickly caught the injured Red. The axe was still buried in the side of her stomach. Red blood soaked Reds favorite red riding hood.

"Red! Red!" Impisi looked at her eyes desperately, trying to find some sort of bright life in them like they always seemed, he tried to shake her gently but firmly. A sense of panic was starting to fill him.

"Red! You're just a human! You can't possibly withstand these wounds! Why!" Tears began to form in Impisis eyes.

Impisis voice was quivering like he was on the edge. "Red! Red! It's fine you're going to be okay I'll be with you." He looked at the axe that was still stuck in her, the blood wouldn't stop.

She took his hand and gave him a warm look. "Impisi, that was Slices signature move, it was a trick…he would have killed you for sure." She started coughing out blood. "I'd rather die than live in a world without you." She said.

Slice was kneeled on the ground looking at the blood on his hands. His eyes were moving back and forth in horror. "She was supposed to be my ….wife…." Slice seemed to become filled with a quiet sort of revenge. "It's your entire fault you stupid wolf."

Impisi didn't even glance as Slice approached him. Impisi growled and killed Slice.

Red watched startled as Impisi did what was second nature to him, protect his mate.

No one knows what happened next; it's merely a story that the Demon foxes spread. Eventually when humans heard it they rearranged it to become a childrens tale where the wolf was the villain. Some say Red lived and she lived happily with Impisi and had wolf children, others say she became frightened of him and left him to marry another guy and he died of sadness. Those who really hate demons believe that he went mad and killed Red too. And lastly some people whisper in voices full of sorrow that they died together.


End file.
